


A Taste of Kahlua

by hummerhouse



Series: Puzzle Box series [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Prostitution, gay relationship, mutant turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.Word Count: 1,746 one shot 2k3Summary: Niccolo Stockman is a soldier facing death.  He's also inexperienced.  As a mutant turtle, his options are limited to what he can pay for. Just when he's about to give up all hope, he finds exactly what he's been searching for.Rated: MSpin off story toDon and the Puzzle BoxandWalking in DaylightConcurrent worksWalking in Daylight oneshot seriesby Gemi





	A Taste of Kahlua

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/gifts).

“Hello, soldier! Are you looking to have a good time?”

Niccolo turned to see a human woman, her eyes just a bit too bright and her makeup garish. In no sense of the word was she Nicco’s type. Truth be told, no human woman was. No woman, period.

“I’m just passing through,” Nicco said, putting his head down and walking with purposeful strides along the sidewalk.

She didn’t take the hint and fell into step with him. Actually, she was nearly jogging because Nicco’s strides were long and he was a big mutant turtle.

“I’ll party with you,” she said, a tad breathlessly. “You won’t find many of us who’ll do mutants, but I don’t care if you’re green.”

“As long as my money is,” Nicco said, instantly regretting it.

“That’s my motto baby,” the woman said with a shrill laugh.

“No thank you,” Nicco said as politely as he could and walked even faster.

Her heel caught and she almost fell. “Prick!” she yelled at his back. “Loser! Asshole!”

Nicco kept going, heart thudding in his chest. What the hell was he doing anyway? He did not want to be in this area of town.

On leave after an intense skirmish with the alien invaders, Nicco reflected on the battle and how very close to losing his life he’d come this time. His captain was a fucking idiot. Everyone knew he didn’t want command of a regiment consisting of mutants. If he wasn’t so incompetent Nicco might have thought the man was trying to get them all killed off.

Nicco was not a coward. He’d gone into the army knowing full well that he might die. After this last fight, he realized that he didn’t want to die a virgin.

He didn’t want his first encounter to be completely meaningless either. Somewhere in his head he’d gotten the idea that he could find someone with whom he could at least be compatible. So far the only professionals who’d shown any interest were human women and one male who was clearly too young to be selling himself.

With a sigh, Nicco began walking towards a cross street where he could grab a taxi. There wasn’t much left of his leave and he decided it would be better spent at home with his father.

“You give up easily.”

The voice came out of the dark and startled, Nicco spun on his heel, his hands coming up defensively. There was a chuckle of amusement, clearly at his expense, and then Nicco watched as the owner of that voice stepped out into the light.

It was another mutant turtle. A male with flashing red eyes and pale white skin. His expression seemed both alluring and mocking all at once. For the first time that night, Niccolo found himself intrigued.

Still wary, Nicco replied, “I’m fairly certain that I don’t know you.”

The other turtle placed a hand on his hip, striking a provocative pose. “And I’m absolutely certain that if you did, you wouldn’t forget.”

Niccolo rarely found himself at a loss in dealing with someone, but this mutant was like no one he’d ever met, both in the looks and attitude department. All thoughts of grabbing that taxi and going home left his thoughts.

“I’m rarely in this part of town, so it’s not surprising we’ve not met before,” Nicco said.

“I gathered from the way you were practically speed walking that this is all very new to you,” the other turtle said. He cocked his head, an amused smile on his face. “Gladys would have cost you very little money.”

“If I were the type to give up easily, then I would have taken her up on her offer,” Nicco replied.

The albino turtle chuckled. “Touché. That leads me to the conclusion that you haven’t yet found anyone to suit your personal preferences.”

“I hadn’t,” Nicco said.

Eyes twinkling mischievously, the albino said, “Past tense. This conversation is becoming more interesting. You weren’t just looking for someone to talk to, were you?”

Nicco gestured towards his uniform. “I’m a soldier on leave. What do you think?”

Walking closer, the albino said, “I think you’re young and not very experienced.” He lifted a placating hand when Nicco started to protest. “That wasn’t a character assassination, it was merely an observation. Am I wrong?”

“You’re not wrong,” Nicco admitted.

“You also seem to have somewhat discerning tastes,” the albino said. “Not into women, are we?”

Nicco saw no point in arguing about that. “We are not.”

The albino’s gaze slid down and back up Nicco’s body. “That is Gladys’ bad luck and possibly my good fortune.”

His red eyes sparked with appreciation at what he saw and Nicco felt a stirring below his beltline. Perhaps it was the albino’s appearance, his sultry voice, or the way he carried himself, but Nicco knew he’d finally found what he’d been searching for.

“What’s your name?” Nicco asked. “Mine is Niccolo. Nicco.”

The other turtle tipped his head seductively. “You can call me Novan.”

“Working name, or actual name?” Nicco asked.

Once more Novan chuckled. “You’re the first to ever ask me that. Most don’t care.”

“I’m not most,” Nicco said, “and I’m a turtle. So are you. Even in the army I’ve not seen another.”

“Nor have I,” Novan admitted. “I’ve enjoyed being unique.”

“You still are,” Nicco said.

Novan reached out to slide one clawed finger lightly down Nicco’s shirt front. His touch ignited a fire in Nicco’s gut.

“It’s my actual name,” Novan said, his voice slightly husky. “Donovan.”

“Donovan,” Nicco repeated, tasting the name on his tongue. He liked it. “Is there someplace we can go to get better acquainted? Maybe you’ll let me buy you a drink.”

A corner of Novan’s mouth lifted. “You weren’t looking for a drinking buddy, now were you? There are other ways to get acquainted, darling. Your scent tells me you’re quite ready to learn something new tonight. Am I wrong?”

Nicco cleared his throat, his mounting desire making his mouth dry. “So far you haven’t been wrong about anything.”

Donovan winked. “I rarely am.”

“Where . . . .” Nicco paused to look around him. There were a few seedy nightspots which included an all nude revue, a cross-dressing cabaret, and some bars.

“You’ll have to tell me exactly what kind of company you’re seeking before I have any idea as to where we should go to become ‘acquainted’,” Novan said.

It took Nicco a second to understand Novan’s meaning. Prostitution was not legal and even though many in law enforcement had joined the war effort, enough of them were still around to try and put a damper on the thriving sex trade.

He thought Novan seemed the type to appreciate straight up honesty. “I’ve never been with anyone before. Physically I mean. I don’t want to go back to my post to face the very likely chance that I’ll be killed without knowing what it’s like to make love to another man.”

“And you’ve come here with the intent to pay for that privilege?” Novan asked.

“Yes,” Nicco said, holding Novan’s eyes with his own. “I’ll pay to lay with you.”

Novan made a sound in the back of his throat and Nicco wasn’t sure if it was amusement or approval. All Nicco did know was that it was enticing enough to make his tail stiffen.

Moving to within inches of Nicco, the albino tilted his head back so that he could gaze up at the taller turtle. His eyes were hooded and seductive.

“You have an old fashioned way of saying things,” Novan said. “Such a gentleman. I like it. I like the idea of teaching you, but I’m not cheap.”

“I’m not rich, but I know that you pay what’s necessary for quality,” Nicco said. “Name your price and it’s yours.”

“We’ll settle on that after you pay for the hotel room, darling,” Novan said, slipping his hand into Nicco’s. It was warm and soft. “There’s a decent hotel a couple of blocks over. Not expensive, but clean. I don’t do dirty.” He smirked up at Nicco. “Not unless it’s called for.”

With a gentle tug, he began leading Nicco along the sidewalk. The way that Novan moved was alluring and Nicco’s mind was already picturing the albino sans clothing. It made walking naturally somewhat difficult.

Novan suddenly hugged his arm, pressing his side against Nicco’s, a light trill of laughter rising from his throat. “It’s a good thing the hotel isn’t far from here, isn’t it?”

Nicco felt his face heating up. He knew that his pheromones had spiked but hadn’t realized how well the other turtle could read him.

Taking a deep breath, he caught Novan’s scent as well. He was pleased to taste a touch of arousal coming off of the other male.

A sense of well-being settled over Niccolo. He had come out looking for a meaningful encounter, not just quick sex in a back alley. Somehow he’d been lucky enough to find not only another male mutant turtle, but one with a quick mind and appealing personality.

Niccolo was realistic enough to know that whatever happened between him and Novan was going to be little more than an exchange of services. Still, he also knew that thoughts of his time with the albino would keep him warm for many nights to come.

They were nearing the hotel when Donovan suddenly stopped and pulled Niccolo into a darkened doorway. His arms moved up to circle Nicco’s neck and he pushed his body tight against the larger turtle’s.

Novan was stronger than he looked. He pulled on Nicco, urging him to bend closer. Nicco wrapped his arms around Novan’s waist and met the albino’s waiting lips.

When Donovan’s tongue entered his mouth, Nicco tightened his grip, his entire body shuddering with pleasure. His tail throbbed and the pressure under his shell became almost too intense.

Nicco churred and was answered by a churr from Novan. Then the albino pulled against his grip and slid out of his arms, though Nicco was loathe to let him go.

“Just a taste, darling,” Novan whispered. “Call it incentive.”

“Not curiosity?” Nicco asked, smirking slightly.

In answer, Novan rubbed a hand down the outside of Nicco’s thigh. “Most definitely. We are going to have a good time together, soldier. Niccolo.”

As they proceeded on to the hotel, Nicco thought, _“Yes, I think we are.”_

Fin


End file.
